<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>六号月台上列车的第二号车厢 by cicada9603</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128107">六号月台上列车的第二号车厢</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603'>cicada9603</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends With Benefits, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一战之前，基尔伯特与伊万告别。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>六号月台上列车的第二号车厢</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原文发于2020.01</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       基尔伯特马上就要走了，他在彼得堡待了有好一会儿，前两天刚接到让他速回柏林的命令，他揣着明白当糊涂，又多在彼得堡逗留了两天。这日他与伊万刚从外面散步回来，披着满城的星光，弯月静静地挂在夜幕之上，看着人间所有的冷暖。</p><p>       “我明天就要回去了。”基尔伯特在脱下他的外套悬挂起来的时候突然开口，他们俩这两天谁都没提这件事，但是彼此都心知肚明，短暂又长久的结盟即将要被打破，而国与国之间的关系与情感就如在冰面上行走一样脆弱。伊万装作自己并没有听见基尔伯特说的话，他走去查看并取出傍晚刚买回来的杂货，于是基尔伯特就如他所想的那样没有得到任何回应，他便又提了一遍。</p><p>       “明天下午三点，我买不到更早的车票了。你要来送我吗？”他从衣帽架前转过身看着远处的伊万，对方仍旧没有抬头，手上的动作却停了下来，他内心似乎是在犹豫，在评估自己做这件事的后果会是如何。基尔伯特并不期待对方会顺着他的意思，他们又不是彼此唯一的友人与爱人，一个国家意识体的爱可以分给很多人，很多需要它的人，而基尔伯特只是其中之一。他便走上前，随手从纸袋里帮伊万取出他所需的东西，伊万仍没有看他。</p><p>       “倒不必去了吧。”在过了漫长的两分钟后，基尔伯特冷酷的爱人开了口，他就抬头看了眼伊万，对方说完话又将唇抿起，拳头不自觉地微微握着，基尔伯特点了点头说“知道了”，随机转移了话题。在伊万摩挲他后颈的时候基尔伯特不禁在想他们之间的关系到底算什么。他们是敌人，一开始持续了有很长的一段时间，后来成为盟友，也是利益驱使，基尔伯特需要军队，伊万则追求权力与土地，恰巧他有一支部队，他们才因此走到了一起。基尔伯特带着友好和“礼物”来到彼得堡，用自己换取了能让普鲁士获胜的助力，他只是一个小小的、小小的国家，在伊万眼里他就只能看到怜悯与宠孩子般的疼惜，再无其他。他与伊万之间的关系并不亲近，在伊万打开他双腿的时候基尔伯特又这么想，他凝视着俄罗斯人淡金色的睫毛，伊万也抬眼看他，四目相对的时候他的床伴轻声笑起来，压低的性感声音与咧嘴时的温柔让基尔伯特错以为自己是对方此生唯一的挚爱。但事实并非如此，他见过伊万与人类女性在床上缠绵，也知晓东欧各国与他的联系才最密切，而普鲁士，基尔伯特本身，就只是一个小小的、可怜的、急需军队的外族人。这么一想就还挺难过的，基尔伯特脑中一边冒出这样的想法，一边伸手摸了摸伊万的头顶，对方却有些吃惊，停下手中的动作，询问起他怎么了。基尔伯特摇摇头，仰面躺回床上说没事，他四肢摊开，伊万便也跟着躺在了他的身边。</p><p>       “有什么事都可以跟我说的呀？”伊万疑惑地拨弄着基尔伯特的睫毛，“就算俄普之间的协定马上就要被撕毁，我也没从你这里捞到什么好处，但是我依旧可以倾听你诉说你的烦恼。”</p><p>       “那真是谢谢您的慷慨。”基尔伯特刻薄地吐出这句话，挥手将伊万的手拍开，惹得对方轻快地笑起来，基尔伯特就翻了个身，用手肘支撑着自己的身体，趴在床上，好仔细再看清伊万一次。他的床伴有这世界上最漂亮的脸蛋，这是基尔伯特所下的结论，那是介乎男孩与男人之间的性感，伊万在偶尔仍会流露出孩童的一面，尽管与此同时，他还向外散发着成熟男性的魅力。基尔伯特依旧可以记得他有一次无意间撞见伊万在房间里与陌生人类女性交欢，那是他之前在皇宫里的时候，帷帐后面传来他们的声音，基尔伯特路过房门大敞的卧室，好奇地探头去看，却听见更令人脸红的呻吟与低喘。伊万的腰窝藏在半透明的纱帐之下，隐隐约约的影子映在基尔伯特眼里就十足的暧昧和性感。他急匆匆地想要转身离开，好不打扰里面人的兴致，脚踩在地板上发出声响，伊万便微微转过头，直勾勾地看向基尔伯特所在的方向。其实是被看到了，或许伊万早也注意到基尔伯特无意中的“打扰”，他翘起嘴角古怪地笑了一下，基尔伯特辨别之后就落荒而逃。那晚他在客房的卧床上辗转悱恻，脑海中全是伊万与那名女性的交合场景，他其实没有看到多少，却自己由幻想而补完了整场。伊万的低吟、伊万裸露又光滑的脊背与腰窝、伊万因汗湿而贴近脸庞的鬓发、伊万额上滚落的汗滴、伊万轻轻叫唤自己的名字，他说“基尔伯特？好基尔，小兔子，到我这里来吧”、伊万、伊万……基尔伯特便在那一晚想着伊万自慰，无意中将自己带入进了那名女性的角色，而之后他们的关系也如这般发展下去了。但是伊万怎么可能只有他一名“爱人”，基尔伯特一边用手指描摹着伊万脸的轮廓，一边在心里暗自叹气。他并没有经历过正常的恋爱关系，或许他们国家意识体之间就根本不会拥有正常的情感纽带。爱情有什么用呢？在碾压性的强权铁骑之下，所有的“爱”都会被粉碎，所有的“爱”都是虚伪的诳语，所有的“爱”都是庸人自扰。但伊万只是不解地眨了眨眼，他猜不到基尔伯特为何流了满脸的泪。他又像天真的孩童一样残忍了。</p><p>       基尔伯特独自一人在六号站台上等候即将进站的火车，他的行李并不多，一个皮箱就解决了他所有携带的衣物。他不时看表，这列车晚点已有五分多钟，站台上全都是赶着要回德国去的人。他换了右手拎箱子，想到自己这趟前来彼得堡的时候伊万也没有来接他，他就一个人下了火车径直往伊万从皇宫搬出来后所住的寓所去，敲开他门的时候伊万只往腰间围了一块浴巾，头发乱糟糟的，显然才睡醒没多久。高大的身影投下一片阴影在基尔伯特脸上，他没有抬头，突然不敢，只看到伊万胸肌上的那些陈年伤疤与昨日与谁缠绵后的印记。然后他就被请进房门，从卧室处走出几个衣衫不整的女人，基尔伯特瞥一眼她们，倒觉得好笑起来。他现在不耐烦地来回跺脚，终于在彻底失去耐心之前听到了火车汽笛的声音，这才将他从有些不堪的回忆之中带出来。</p><p>       “哎 ，基尔伯特！”就在他要抬脚上车的时候听到有个熟悉的声音于他背后响起，基尔伯特惊讶地回头，伊万双手抄在大衣口袋里正在不远处看着他。这怎么可能？明明昨日说了他不会来，此刻伊万却出现在月台，尽管的确看起来像是临时起意，如果火车并未晚点，基尔伯特想必早就在路上了。他再三确认是否是自己看到了幻觉，伊万却一不大跨向前，他拽住了基尔伯特的胳膊，手劲大到将他抓得疼痛不止。还没等基尔伯特给出合适的反应，伊万就落了一个吻在他的唇边。</p><p>       现在的情况十分滑稽，基尔伯特一只脚已经踏上了二号车厢的阶梯，另一只脚仍在月台上，伊万抓着他的胳膊，扭着他转向他的身体。这种感觉过于奇怪，基尔伯特可以听到自己心跳过快的声音，他望着伊万的眼睛，试图从中看出能让他保持冷静和理智的东西，可是他并没有找到，什么也没有。基尔伯特想，他真残忍，可我也真是个愚蠢的人啊，追寻着永远不会有结果的爱情，追寻着永远不可能成真的幻想，但他还坚持想做最后的挣扎。于是他倾身向前，脚尖踮起，吻上伊万的嘴唇。</p><p>       那是在德国与俄罗斯决裂之前，普鲁士与俄罗斯分别之前，基尔伯特与伊万拥抱着彼此，在即将发车的火车阶梯上，吻了一个世纪之久。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>